The present invention relates to the detection of water leaks generally and in particular to a method and device for detecting water leaks by the use of an odorant.
Property loss due to water damage costs homeowners and businesses billions of dollars every year. Common water damage happens as a result of plumbing problems, rain water and flooding. For example, water damage can occur due to problems with water heaters, boilers, dishwashers, sump pumps, faucets, washing machines, pipe fasteners, air conditioners, water filters, dehumidifiers, toilets, tanks, showers, pipe breaks, leaky roofs and gutters, broken windows, sinks, etc. In many instances, the leaks can be small but, unless detected, can escalate and add up to substantial property losses in both the home and business environment.
There are several methods and devices currently in use for the detection of water leaks. These devices are based on the use of electronic alarms and circuitry to detect water. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,383. There are also known to be fire alarm systems which can be used to detect the presence of water. These devices, however, can be expensive. Additionally, such devices have the disadvantage of running on electricity or batteries which must be monitored by the user. None of these methods or devices seem to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Therefore, there remains a need for a water leak detection method and device which is simple, inexpensive and easy to use. The present invention constitutes such a method and device for detecting water leaks by use of an odorant.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth below.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide a novel method and device for detecting water leaks which is simple, effective, inexpensive and easy to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method and device for alerting people to water leaks before significant water damage occurs.
Accordingly, the method and device for detecting water leaks of the present invention comprises the release of an odorant by the presence of water. The method of the present invention comprises detecting water leaks by providing an odorant in a water soluble matrix or barrier such that water leakage causes the water soluble matrix or barrier to dissolve releasing the odorant and alerting the appropriate people of the presence of water. The water leakage detection device of the present invention comprises the enclosure of an odorant in a water soluble matrix or barrier within a housing such that when water enters the housing and contacts the matrix or barrier, it dissolves the water soluble barrier releasing the odorant and thereby alerting the appropriate people of the presence of water.